lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricia Carmichael
Patricia Carmichael is a Detective Chief Superintendent in the East Midlands Constabulary assigned to AC-3. Background Carmichael is a seasoned and experienced anti-corruption officer, however it is implied she has been fast tracked through promotions, allowing her to attain such a senior rank at a young age. Series 5 Episode 5 Due to mounting suspicions regarding the integrity of Superintendent Ted Hastings of AC-12, Carmichael is brought in as an outside and independent investigator from the East Midlands Constabulary's AC-3 to investigate on request from DCC Andrea Wise. She is accompanied by her team, consisting of DI Michelle Brandyce and Sergeant Tina Tranter. When Hastings leaves the AC-12 Building to return to his room at the Edge Park Hotel to retrieve a change of clothes, her junior DI Michelle Brandyce arrests him and returns him to the building. Dismissing his junior officers DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott, she conducts her interview of Hastings in the presence of his solicitor Joel Rossport alongside Brandyce and Tranter. Questioning Hastings about the large amount of money found in his room, he explains it was given to him by Mark Moffatt as part of financial dealings associated with The Kettle Bell Complex, however Carmichael and her team adduce evidence that no amount of money has been withdrawn from the property development company's accounts to pay him, and that Moffat has denied giving him any money. Regarding Hastings financial situation, she references a previous incident when his debt was brought into question by DI Lindsay Denton, although acknowledges investigation into such was discontinued after it was revealed she obtained his financial records falsely and he was excused by then DCC Mike Dryden. However, she notes that since that incident Hastings has got further into debt, something he has failed to disclose to Central Police. She then moves her questioning to Hastings alleged misconduct, primarily the fact that he visited Lee Banks in HMP Blackthorn hours before John Corbett was killed by the Organised Crime Syndicate. Carmichael accuses Hastings of informing Banks of Corbetts true identity and purposely blowing his cover, as revenge for the torture Corbett inflicted on his wife Roisin Hastings. This is backed by by an interview transcript from Lisa McQueen in which she reveals the tip off there was a leak in the organisation "came out of Blackthorn". Carmichael then adduces further evidence that the body of John Corbett was found (along with partial remains of Jackie Laverty) in a body bag dumped in McDade & Company Breakers Yard. Believing she has sufficient evidence to pass threshold, she arrests Hastings for conspiracy to murder. Later that evening after Hastings is remanded in custody in HMP Blackthorn, Carmichael meets with DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott, commending them for their bravery in being able to report their own commanding officer. However, she then goes on to state she is determined to prove that Hastings is H, the senior police officer wielding significant control of the Organised Crime Syndicate. Episode 6 After the arrest of Superintendent Ted Hastings, Carmichael has several more plainclothes detectives from AC-3 brought to aid her investigation in the AC-12 Building. She informs the Central Police detectives working there of their obligation to assist in her enquiry, and summons DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott for a private conversation. She demands they reveal everything they know about Hastings to her and her team, which Arnott refuses. Carmichael makes thinly veiled threats, referencing how Arnott wouldnt want to be seen as an accessory given he was personally recruited by Hastings from Counter Terrorism. Prior to Hastings second interview in the AC-12 Building she has the floor cleared, and new Authorised Firearms Officer's not associated with Sgt. Kyle Ferringham placed on guard duty, a move that is criticised by Hastings. A surprise appearance by Gill Biggeloe from the office of the Police and Crime Commissioner shocks Carmichael, as she was not informed until Biggeloe arrived. During the interview she questions Hasting's decision to issue a Fahrenheit shoot-to-kill order during AC-12's previous endeavours in apprehending John Corbett, accusing him of wanting DS Steve Arnott to shoot him as revenge for the injuries caused to his wife Roisin Hastings, which Hastings strenuously denies. She goes on to probe into his background with the Royal Ulster Constabulary, and the discrimination and treatment he faced on being a Catholic in a primarily Protestant organisation, in addition to the pipe bomb attack that killed his best friend PC Patrick O'Malley. Carmichael enquires further into the relationship Hastings had with police informant Anne Marie McGillis, and later reveals that John Corbett was her biological son, causing Hastings to break down in tears and pause the interview. Upon the interview's commencement, she reveals that the £50,000 found in Hastings room in the Edge Park Hotel has been forensically linked to the money used by the Organised Crime Syndicate to bribe both Vihaan Malhotra and Sgt. Jane Cafferty, although he still maintains he was given the money by Mark Moffatt. She goes on to show footage from DI Matthew Cottan's dying declaration, and goes on to question his decision to shoot and kill Robert Denmoor instead of questioning him, before openly accusing Hastings of being H due to said examples. However, Gill Biggeloe points out a serious legal discrepancy associated with the search carried out on the room, pointing out that DI Michelle Brandyce used the wrong section of the Police and Criminal Evidence Act 1984 to conduct the search, meaning that the money was obtained unlawfully and would be likely to be struck out by a judge or jury. Irritated, Carmichael ends the interview so she, Brandyce and Sgt. Martina Tranter can further examine evidence. However, only minutes after concluding the interview, AC-3 receive new information on Hastings, causing her to order him to be taken back to HMP Blackthorn whilst it is examined. When she is congratulated by DI Michelle Brandyce on the breakthrough, she coldly responds that Brandyce almost cost her the case, and she expects her to submit a transfer request the following morning. When he is brought back to the AC-12 Building that evening, the evidence is revealed to be hair follicles matching his DNA found on the body of John Corbett, as well as burner phone metadata that show both communication with Corbett and a presence in the AC-12 Building corresponding to Hastings. Evidence of Hastings disposing of a laptop (which he claims was due to watching pornography) is also adduced against him. She informs Hastings she now intends to charge him with murder as opposed to attempted murder, and malfeasance in public office. When DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott arrive at the AC-12 Building and produce evidence implicating Gill Biggeloe as the guilty party (framing Hastings and manipulating John Corbett into bringing him down), Carmichael's accusations begin to lose strength, however she persists regarding the DNA evidence. However, it is pointed out by Hastings it was likely Biggeloe obtained the hair follicles from his room in the Edge Park Hotel and passed them on to the Organised Crime Syndicate. Carmichael demands to know Biggeloes motivation for her actions, but is told dryly there will be no time to explain. Fearing this is indicative of a breakout similar to that of DI Matthew Cottan, both DI Kate Fleming and DS Steve Arnott draw their sidearms and aim them at the Authorised Firearms Officer's under Carmichaels command guarding the door. Shocked, Carmichael orders her men to drop their weapons, and remarks they need to lock the building down. The AFO's are taken away as a precaution by the Strategic Firearms Command team led by Sgt. Kyle Ferringham. She and Hastings are later escorted from the building afterwards by armed officers also. She is later seen with DCC Andrea Wise watching footage from an interview with Lisa McQueen, who states she was unaware of the fact that John Corbett was a police officer, but knew he was a rat due to divulging information about the meeting at the Palisades Shopping Centre. She remarks to Wise that despite this she is convinced that Superintendent Ted Hastings told Lee Banks about Corbett's true identity, and is lying to cover herself to get immunity from prosecution. Wise remarks that due to Bank's refusal to cooperate, Carmichael cannot prove her suspicions on Hastings, and suggests she close the case. When Carmichael objects, Wise remarks that Carmichael also had a corrupt officer on her AC-3 team (a reference to Sergeant Tina Tranter who attempted to murder Gill Biggeloe after she was revealed to be a member of the OCG) and reminds her of the glass houses proverb ("those who live in glass houses should not throw stones"). Category:IC1 Category:Female Category:Police Category:Series 5 Cast Category:East Midlands Constabulary